


The Miraluka Leading The Blind

by mattador



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Gen, Miraluka Hero of Tython
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattador/pseuds/mattador
Summary: He really hates being called 'The Hero of Tython,' and there's a good reason why.





	

“Wait,” Kira said, “Master, play that back. What do you mean by _no formal training_?”

Tiree shrugged, big shoulders squirming a little in discomfort. “Master Din is, as he’s the first to tell everyone, a Jedi of action. I acted as errand boy for other Masters, helped other apprentices, sat in on a few lessons and lectures in the Temple. But the Flesh Raider attack started my first day on Tython, and by the time it was all over, Master Din showed me how to make my lightsaber and said he had nothing more to teach me. In the time between, well… he never spoke to me of the Force. Or Jedi traditions. Or meditation, or philosophy… you might be my apprentice on the books, Kira, but you probably know more about being a Jedi than I do.”

 

“I can’t believe it,” she said. “Not… anything?”

The Miraluka grimaced. “... No. Why do you think I don’t use telekinesis the way you do? I _can’t_. I’m better with a lightsaber than most Jedi Masters - I was better than Master Din the day I began studying with him. I know the Code, and I follow it. I have a few sensory tricks, like all Miraluka - I can see, although my ‘eyes’ are worse than average - my driving probably clued you in on that - and I can sense light and darkness in those around me. The Force also shows me how to move, how to focus my nerves, my muscles, my being in a fight, and every now and then that manifests in a little telekinetic force along with my saber strikes. I can jump. When I’m meditating, and deeply in tune with the Living Force, I can sometimes do more… when I can afford to wait half an hour to keep my head clear from distractions.”

“Does... I’m sorry, does the Council _know_ their brightest Knight is as sophisticated as a Youngling?” Kira continued, dismayed, then winced. “Sorry. I don’t mean-”

“It’s all right,” he said, waving a dismissive hand, and sighed. “I think… Grand Master Shan has implied a few times that she’d be happy to oversee me a little more closely. But Council business keeps her busy. As for the others… it’s tied up in this ‘Hero of Tython’ nonsense. When I saved the other Padawans from the Flesh Raiders, they started treating me as an equal - at _least_ \- right away. Knights and even Masters looked up to my capabilities. And I don’t _deny_ that I’m capable in a crisis. After all, you and I saved Coruscant together. But it’s talent, not skill. I’m a gifted student… but I do wish the Masters realized the emphasis there is on _student_. I came to Tython to learn how to be more than just… a fist with a lightsaber in it. I was hoping to be a scholar. Meditate, reflect… find out how to be as comfortable with stillness as I am with motion. Listen to the great epics of the past Jedi, and find inspiration in them. Becoming a warrior was never a part of the plan.”

“Maybe the Force had different plans for you,” Kira said. “Not that that helps with the frustration. Believe me, _that_ I know. You ever wish you could have a conversation with the Force? You know, really pin it into a corner until it had to give you some sensible answers.”

“Every day, apprentice,” Tiree said. “Every day.”

“Well… we can learn together,” she told him, curling her hand round the edge of his as it rested on his knee. “And if you want to call me _Master_ sometimes… I won’t tell.”


End file.
